


We Are The Lucky Ones

by Cheesecake_luvr21



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecake_luvr21/pseuds/Cheesecake_luvr21
Summary: Thank you for giving this fic a chance to all those who have read it, i hope you like it, and i appreciate all constructive criticism thank you :)





	1. No Regrets

There was a sickness that erupted in the ark, and the result was absolute chaos. A virus that the ark hadn’t dealt with yet suddenly caused a violent outbreak of internal and external bleeding; the virus seemed to have come out of nowhere and with as little as 10 hours approximately 50 percent of the ark was affected. Factory station was the first to be affected and the chancellor had wanted to shut off the section but then his wife was affected as well. He decided to use the factory station infected as test subjects for treatment and when it didn’t look like there was any possible cure after a week of testing Abby Griffin had to make the hardest decision of her life. 75 percent of the ark were already affected by the disease and were quarantined to try to stop the disease from spreading and the fatality rates were high. In order to ensure the survival of her daughter Clarke Griffin, she came up with a plan to send her to the ground using the escape pod in the chancellors chamber. Abby knew she only had a short amount of time to send her down before the disease got her daughter too so she packed Clarke's stuff in under an hour and once her husband Jake Griffin came into their home he found Abby with a grim expression on her face on the couch in the living room with Clarke asleep in her arms and a big duffel bag by her side. 

“Abby what’s going on?” Jake had immediately gone to her side.

“Jake I’ve been doing everything I possible could have done, I’ve tried everything but the treatments aren’t working and you know as well as I do that it’s going to hit us soon. There’s a high chance that I’ve already caught the disease since I’ve been exposed to it daily, and I need to try to save the people here even though it seems like it’s impossible. I need to know that Clarke will be okay, so I need you to take her to the ground. Before you say anything I’ve been thinking about this for some time now and it’s been so hard Jake because I don’t want to lose either of you, I love you both with all of my heart and I’d rather give you and Clarke a chance to survive than have you stay up here as a death sentence. Please Jake, please tell me you’ll take her to the ground and save our little girls life.” Abby tried with Jake both in word and with her eyes that were flowing with tears.

Jake was speechless he was expecting to come home to his family and be grateful that they were all still unaffected by the disease but he could see now that Abby was right it was only a matter of time. He knew what he had to do even though it would absolutely tear him up inside to leave the love of his life, but he would do it for the sake of his daughter the person that he loved the most apart from Abby. He would do anything for Clarke.

“Ok I know that your right and it’s tearing me up inside knowing that you won’t be with me. Abby you are the love of my life I wish that you could come with us but yes I know that I have to do this for Clarke’s sake.” Jake’s eyes were red rimmed with tears falling.

With what they knew would more than likely be their last time together they embraced each other with Clarke between them proclamations of love flowing between them over and over again to each other.  
***********************************  
The next day while Abby, the Chancellor and other members of the council were in yet another meeting Jake took Clarke and their belongings, broke into the chancellor’s room and got into the escape pod.

Jake saw Clarke looking up at him with wide trusting eyes filled with adoration and unconditional love for her father and he just knew that he made the right decision because he loved his daughter more than anything and would go to the end of the galaxy just to ensure her safety. It was with that thought that he ejected the escape pod from the ark and headed toward earth.

Alarms went off around the ark altering the chancellor that something was wrong and the council got up in a rush towards the communications room. Abby however, knew that it meant her daughter and husband were safe from the disease and with teary eyes she smiled.

The pod crashed into the earth with Jake and a 5 month old Clarke in his arms. They were home.  
**************  
However, unbeknownst to Jake and the Ark, the earth was in fact inhabited; Jake and Clarke were not alone.

When the pod hit the ground Clarke was securely clutched in her father’s arms when he lost consciousness. He woke hours later to the sound of Clarke crying and a blinding headache that took a few moments to reduce to a slight discomfort. His focus was completely on Clarke and making sure that she remained unharmed by the landing and to his amazement she was completely fine. As he looked upon her he couldn’t help but let out a tear feeling the loss of his wife, but at the same time feel completely grateful for her because if he hadn’t gone he knew that now only would he have lost his wife but his daughter as well and he would never be able to cope with the loss of Clarke. He gazed upon Clarke with fatherly unconditional love as he calmed her down and when she looked back at him he smiled with tears in his eyes knowing that he’d never regret leaving the ark. As they calmed down he looked around the pod and with determination he opened the door with Clarke secure in his arms.


	2. The Scout

Jake Griffin didn’t know what to expect but it certainly wasn’t for earth to look as if it remained untouched by radiation. When he stepped out of the pod with Clarke in his arms and breathed in the air surrounding him so unlike the artificial air on the ark he looked down at Clarke and smiled a wide splitting grin because he knew without a doubt that coming down was the right choice and he and his daughter would be alright. In his excitement he thrust Clarke up in the air and spun her round and round. Jake smiled overflowing with joy and sent his thanks and love towards Abby in the ark hoping above all that she would somehow know how he felt in that exact moment.

The pod had landed in inhabited trikru territory and the leader of the group, Anya, had sent her best scout to look into what it was. She waited for hours upon the strange craft’s arrival from the sky for something to happen, for something or someone to come out. Patience was key and she had plenty including everything she’d need in her pack to remain in the tree, which provided the best vantage point, for days. There’d been no movement from the sky craft for hours when finally it looked like the door was opening, and with that she readied her arrow prepared to strike should something inside attack. The scout was stunned see a slightly injured man step out in strange clothes with a baby in a blue blanket; however, she did not lower her weapon for she knew that it could be a trick to lower ones defenses. She waited for more to step out of the craft before coming to the conclusion that they were the only two; the scout waited to see how the man reacted and looked for any weapons but found none to be visible. The strange man didn’t appear to be threatening so she waited ‘til nightfall once the man had gone back into the craft for shelter and sleep to return to her village to report to Anya of her findings. She reported that only a baby and man, perhaps the father, had come from a craft that fell from the sky and appeared to be nonthreatening and unarmed and for shelter retreated into the craft from the sky. Anya in return gave her orders to watch the pair for the coming days and report at nightfall with fail. The scout returned home to the sight of her six and a half year old son half asleep perched protectively over his new born month old sister who was in her crib. The sight warmed her heart and as she gathered him into her arms running her hand down his wild untamed curls looking into his dark brown piercing half asleep eyes that were surrounded by freckles she silently sent up a prayer to the gods hoping that he would one day find his other half who was deserving of his fierce love and powerful character. She finished her prayer and laid down on her furs with her precious special boy in her arms as he cuddled closer to her. She planted a kiss upon his temple and as she closed her eyes she told him as she always did every night,

“I love you, my little warrior.”

The next day when the sun arose Jake stepped out of the pod determined to find something to eat other than the rations that he had packed for himself and his daughter, and some water. As he walked throughout the forest amazed at all that survived with his pack on his back and daughter in his arms he felt hope that they could truly build a home and life here. Jake was unaware that a scout was sent to watch him and was following his every move, while he was on his search for water and food. After about an hour walk he could the sound of running water in the distance and went over there as fast as he could. The sight was amazing he kneeled down at a side of the river and scooped up water in his hand to drink, it was unlike anything he had ever drank before it was refreshing compared to the recycled pee they drank on the ark. He sat down on the edge of the river bank and situated Clarke on his lap so she could see the water too, he let her splash her little hands around in the water, content ‘til he thought he saw something move in the water. He ignored it at first til it came rushing toward where Clarke was splashing and he automatically rolled himself and Clarke away just as a giant water serpent came a little out of the water then fell back in and sent a wave of water over himself and Clarke. He watched as it slithered back toward wherever it came from grateful that he was able to get Clarke out of the way in time. She was startled by the movement and let out a piercing cry that evoked sadness from him and he held her as close as he could swearing to the gods that he would protect her from whatever meant them on harm here on earth. The water serpent made him think if he and his daughter were truly the only humans here on earth as he had first thought and if they weren’t the only ones than he wondered where the others were. If only Jake knew that another human being was less than 100 feet away from him camouflaged in the trees and she had witnessed the entire incident. After he calmed Clarke down he grabbed a canteen he had brought in his pack and once he made sure the serpent was nowhere near them he filled it with water from the top, then he headed back towards the pod. He intended to boil the water with spare wood that was around the pod and give it to Clarke with the formula he had for her. Once Clarke fell asleep after she ate for her nap in pod he sat there outside as he ate the rations just content to listen and breath in the nature that surround him. When she woke up it was already nightfall and as walked her around the area surrounding the pod with her in his arms staring up at the night sky a strange luminescent butterfly landed on her nose with Clarke just staring at it. When she sneezed it flew away but Jake decided to follow it and to his surprise there was a whole bunch of luminescent butterflies in the middle of a field that had glowing grass trees and flowers. It was absolutely amazing to Jake and they spent about an hour there before going back to the pod and retiring for the night.

Anya reported back as usual then went home to see her son cuddling her daughter in bed as they both slept. She picked up her daughter, who woke up upon being moved, and looked down upon her at her green eyes that seemed to stare up at her full of mischief with a fire in them and she knew that her daughter was going to be a handful growing up, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. As she put her to bed in her crib she whispered one last thing before heading to her furs.

“I love you my beautiful girl”

As she put her arms around her son and told him of her love as well she sent another prayer up to the gods praying for their safety, successes, and a future filled with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving this fic a chance to all those who have read it, i hope you like it, and i appreciate all constructive criticism thank you :)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing a story let me know what you think, thanks for giving this fic a chance and i hope you all like it.


End file.
